ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers
CJSellers is a current professional CAW wrestler and head promoter. He is currently signed with Wrestling Franchise Federation. Known for his stints with Intercontinental Championship Wrestling, BCW CAW Wrestling, and Original Championship Wrestling. In professional CAW wrestling, CJSellers is a five-time world champion having won the WFF Championship once, World Heavyweight Championship two times, ECW Championship one time and OCW Championship once. In addition to these championships, CJSellers has also won the Intercontinental Championship three times, WCW Classic World Championship once, CS Championship once, World Tag Team Championship two times (once with AJ Styles and once with Styles). Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) CJSellers joined the WWE in the middle of 2005. He debuted on Raw facing The Hurricane and quickly established himself as a main eventer. He had a World championship chance when he and 5 other superatsrs faced off in a 6 Man Battle Royal on Raw defeating all 5 guys. He then was put into a feud with then World champion Triple H. He had his first World championship match on Raw but was unsuccessful. He feuded with Triple H for the next 4 months and eventually winning the title of Most Rising Superstar of 2005. He had his final match on Raw when he defeated Triple H to earn a #1 Contender spot at the World Heavyweight Championship. He then 4 days later was released. Batista was named as replacement and went to defeat Triple H at the Royal Rumble to win the title. Wrestling Franchise Federation After WWE, CJSellers began Wrestling Franchise Federation, He bought it out after the demise of the company in 2005/2006. WFF made their debut on October 13, 2008 with a 5 star rating for the first couple of episodes. He formed a team with AJ Styles were they won the World Tag Team Championship. He feuded with newcomer Shannon X (now Shannon Silveria) and eventually won the World Heavyweight Championship. Their rivalry started with a real life situation turned into a storyline when CJSellers' former girlfriend Breanna Styles cheated on CJSellers with Shannon X. This then led to a series of matches back and fourth and a main event match at WFF WrestleMania I. CJSellers would go on before WrestleMania and lose the World title. Eventually gaining it back at WrestleMania. Joel Engleman, former WFF owner, returned to the company and was given full control seeing as CJSellers was the World champion. Joel Engleman then turned heel and sided with Shannon X and storyline 'kayfabe' gave full control to Shannon X which caused the first act as owner, Shannon X fired CJSellers. This was intended so CJSellers could heal up injuires. Then CJSellers returned on the newly branded C-show ECW (Extreme Circuit Wrestling) announcing he couldn't be fired from WFF because he had contracted papers owning the rights to ECW in CJSellers' name. Then he returned his feued with Shannon X until the WFF went on hiatus for a couple of months. When the WFF returned, CJSellers announced his return at the WFF Royal Rumble 2009 where he went on to win the WFF, ECW, and World Heavyweight Championship all in one night making him the first ever Triple Crown Champion. His previous reigns where the Intercontinental Championship and World Tag Team Championship. WFF then went back on indefinite hiatus after the viewership and rating decline. So, CJSellers quit along with Wrestling Franchise Federation. The WFF returned after a 1/2 year hiatus for their One-Year-Anniversary episode. CJSellers turned heel, growing out his hair, dying it white, with new ring attire and entrance where he won the Intercontinental Championship for the third time. He then formed a stable with former rival and then World champion Shannon X and former rival back in WWE Larry Heightson. The stable didn't last long and eventually disbanded and soon after that, the WFF closed down again during November 2009. The WFF made their 4 month long return announced at WFF No Way Out where CJSellers turned heel again after forming a new team with Styles that mocked SMF's Original Stable and they formed the Original Stable No. 10 with Styles where they won the World Tag Team Championship. Wrestling Franchise Federation closed down after No Way Out and eventually returned on April 27, 2010. Return On April 27th, 2010, Wrestling Franchise Federation was announced to return. They made their anticipated return at their first CPV appearance WFF No Way Out but soon again closed down. They tried to make several returns durign the beginning and mid 2010 but non were successful. Then on May 12th, 2010, Wrestling Franchise Federation was announced to make their return. It was also reported that the Wrestling Franchise Federation would portray more of a heelish character (basically turning heel), which now is seen as the only CAW to ever do this following the lack of support by the fans and bad ratings. Former Leagues Intercontinental Championship Wrestling During the production of WFF, CJSellers announced a new innovative e-fed to compete with WFF over ratings (ex. WWE v. TNA). Basically, ICW is the NXT of WWE. They lasted a month and then closed down until 2010. On March 14, 2010, ICW returned with ICW Backlash 2 and eventually lasted 1 1/2 months before closing down again for good. BCW CAW Wrestling BCW CAW Wrestling was a former wrestling company that originally CJSellers got his start in wrestling. His time there was uncredited until the announced return. He and his cousin Brandon, who is also a former WFF superstar created a show. It was more like SMF. CJSellers announced the return but due to budgets and time delays, BCW never debuted and closed down. Original Championship Wrestling OCW debuted off Youtube and CJSellers debuted facing off against Jason "Man of Faith" Styles for the vacant OCW Championship. CJSellers made his debut in OCW facing off against Jason "Man of Faith" Styles for the vacant OCW Championship. CJSellers then announced he would defend his championship at OCW Backlash but OCW closed down. Personal Life CJSellers writes right-handed. He is a known fan of the WWE SVR series as well and many wrestling games. CJSellers is also a fan of the Detroit Lions and avid fan of Baseball and Basketball. He also is a WWE fan which his favorite match he has stated was WrestleMania 15 The Rock v. Steve Austin for the WWF Championship. He was involved in a relationship with Breanna Styles for 2 years until their relationship ended when Breanna Styles cheated on CJSellers with Shannon X which turned into a storyline feud. He also was involved in a short relationship with former WFF diva Christina until that relationship broke off and the two decided to reamin friends. Champions and Accomplishments *Original Championship Wrestling ** OCW Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling Entertainment ** Most Rising Star of 2005 * Wrestling Franchise Federation ** WFF Championship (1 time) ** WFF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** ECW Championship (1 time) ** WFF World Tag Team Championships (2 times) ** WFF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** WCW Classic World Championship (1 time) ** CS Championship (1 Time) ** Triple Crown Champion (1 time) In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures *CKO (October 2008 - Present) - WFF *Spear (2010 - Present) - WFF *Cool Shot (BCW) **Punt Kick (WFF) (2008 - 2009) *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Lariat **Running Facebuster to Knee **Missile Dropkick **Running Neckbreaker **Dropkick **Different versions of STO **Belly to Belly Suplex **Cyclone **CS Check (Mic Check) **Buzzsaw Shuffle Kick **Dream Street **Suplex **Cross Rhodes **DDT **Backbreaker **Body Splash - Diving splash **STFU **Sharpshooter **Running shoulder block **Frog Splash (Used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) (2010) Wrestling Themes **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive" **"Shawn Stasiak 2002 Theme **'"Voices" by Rev Theory' **"Perfection" by Jim Johnston **"Know Your Role" by Jim Johnston **"If You Smell..." by Jim Johnston Category:Template